Perfect Together SongFic
by dokie
Summary: SongFic ShizNat .. OneShot ahh most likely?


**Song Perfect Together – Daniel Cummings**

**Disclaimer: alright wellz im not famous or anything and so I don't own any of it .. well just the story is mine =P**

** Note: this is my very first fic. Sorry if its really bad. I tried =/**

* * *

Out on a beach sat a lone figure not paying any heed to that is around her for she is in her own little world. Listening to her purple ipod blocking out anything sound but the music that is played, being in the state of tranquil. With only one person on her mind.

_Girl  
you and me  
We would perfect together  
ooooooooooo  
_

With a sign nothing but a name escapes her lips "Natsuki"

_Life is cold when your all alone  
You need someone to be with  
Someone to love us, an someone to hold  
In the times that we need it_

With thoughts of a certain emerald-eyed ice princess the figure felt a sudden chill go down her spine.

_  
And I can see that the one for you is me  
And I know your feeling the same  
So Im tellin you darlin_

The reason as to why this girl sat at the beach all alone while the sun sets. Is that she needed to figure out what is going through the one girl whom she desires. For she is so sure that they share the same feelings but for some reason she hasn't seen Natsuki around nor has she answered her phone calls. _'she didn't even consider calling me back. *sigh* is she avoiding me?'_

_Picture the two of us together  
Holding hands and walking alone  
(Walking all alone)  
This is so right for us  
And nothing could be better  
Two of us, Love is soo strong  
Thats what im telling you baby  
_

As she closes her eyes and pictures stunning emerald-eyes, long raven hair, the body to go with it, and the cute adorable face with a full-blown blush. She couldn't help but smile at the very image that is engraved deep into her heart. Imagining the two of them together sitting in the gardens hands intertwine together.

_  
I, could be with you  
You could be with me  
And we could be perfect together  
I, could be with you_

_You could be with me  
And we could be perfect together  
_

As she opens her eyes she looks out to the sea as the sun is about to go under eliminating a beautiful glow. _'Natsuki if only you really knew the things you do to me.'_

_Dreams come true to all those who dream  
And its you that I dream of  
Everynight I, lay in my bed  
And juss thinkin about you  
And I can see  
That the one for you is me  
And I know that you will agree  
So im telling you darlin  
_

She feels sand being thrown at her back figuring that its just somebody walking by. The feeling does not stop until there is a shadow looming over her head for a second then disappears. So she once again closes her eyes, but suddenly she feels hands pulling offher headset. Before she can object her mind freezes as crimsons met emeralds.

"Shizuru"

Right as Shizuru was about to saying anything she felt fingers on her lips not just any fingers but it was '_Natsuki!!'_

Sitting before her sat the one that was always on her mind, the one that holds her heart, the reason to why she is sitting there at the very moment. Then she hears music playing the sound of a guitar. Finally she notices that Natsuki was playing a very familiar melody _'Ara..where did that guitar come from….'_

Before her thoughts could go any further she hears the most enchanting voices ever.

_Picture the two of us together  
Holding hands and walking alone  
This is so right for us  
And nothing could be better  
Two of us, Love is soo strong  
Thats what im telling you hunny_

Crimson locks with emerald not one looking away, both staring intently at each other.

_I, could be with you  
An you could be with me  
And we could be perfect together  
I, could be with you  
An you could be with me  
And we could be perfect together  
yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea_

As the guitar stops and Natuski places it on the side of her, she makes her way closer and grabs the Kyoto womens hands and starts rapping while not moving her eyes away from those enchanting crimsons.

_I can see us all up in the mix  
No games or tricks miss  
Girl, i just really wanna kiss  
And maybe lets play and you can be my baby  
C'mon C'mon I'm on us in  
The middle of the beach it's all a win-win  
Girl, we could really be  
Living in fantasy  
Your body next to me  
We fit so perfectly  
Fit so perfectly like puzzle pieces  
Teases, so many reasons for the pleasin'  
Oh, baby be mine oh mine  
Girl, damn you know you so fine  
24-7 you're on my mind  
fallin' in love ain't ever been no crime  
So...  
You know we're PERFECT TOGETHER_

Shizuru was so shocked beyond belief she couldn't believe what she was hearing and her feelings were soaring all over. Not able to contain herself she pounces the beautiful girl before her and catches those lushes lips of her. What shocked her more was the Natsuki the Natsuki the one that she had fell in love with was kissing her back and warped her arms around her meshing their bodies together trying to make it one. With the guitar long forgotten the two just lay there as if they are the only two in this world. Nothing around them mattered but each other.

_We could be perfect together  
You be with you  
An you could be with me  
And we could be perfect together  
I, could be with you  
An you could be with me  
And we could be perfect together_

"Shizuru"

"Yes, My Natsuki?"

"I Love You"

After a long breathtaking kiss.

"I Love You too My Natsuki"

_I, could be with you  
An you could be with me  
And we could be perfect together  
I, could be with you  
An you could be with me  
And we could be perfect together_

* * *

**So how was it?? any good?? let me know what you think .. thanks for reading**


End file.
